


Любовь и зомби

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Gungrave: Overdose (Videogame)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: неловкая ситуация
Relationships: Juji Kabane/Asagi Mika
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015





	Любовь и зомби

**Author's Note:**

> missing scene, которой не может быть, но японские артеры провоцируют

Прощаться Джуджи не умел.  
Не нужно прощаться, если тебе говорят: «Когда-нибудь встретимся»; не нужно прощаться, если собеседник хрипит и булькает кровью, а то и вовсе смотрит в небо остекленевшими глазами.  
И не стоило учиться ради одного случая: с «Источником» покончили, им с РБ больше незачем было оставаться.  
Он направился было к гитаре (РБ вяло отмахнулся на попытку разбудить, да и днём плывущие в воздухе музыкальные инструменты вызывают много лишних вопросов), когда его окликнули:  
— Мистер Кабанэ, постойте.  
— Чего тебе? — развернулся он на голос.  
Мика. Не Грейв — тот ещё находился в своей спячке.  
— У вас… у вас кровь на маске. Засохшая.  
— Почему ты так уверена, что это кровь, а не мозги? — в лицо ему ткнули мокрым — едва удалось отшатнуться в последний момент. — Дай сюда, — он отобрал у девчонки тряпку: — Ну? Показывай, где.  
Пальцы легонько коснулись его правого виска.  
— Вот здесь. И мозг другого цвета, — ровным тоном возразила Мика.  
«Ох, чёрт, откуда у неё такие познания?»  
Откуда-откуда… Не из школьного учебника — это уж точно.  
— Всё? — осведомился он, старательно повозив тряпкой по виску.  
— Да, — Мика потянулась забрать мокрую ткань, задела его руку, щёку… провела пальцами вдоль одного из швов, который тянулся к крылу носа.  
— Т-ты… — если бы Джуджи был жив, он сказал бы, что в горле пересохло. — Ты что творишь, дура?  
— Ой, — Мика убрала руку. — Там… нитка из шва торчала. Я не подумала, что вам может быть неприятно. Простите, — кажется, она хотела уйти, но Джуджи ухватил её за запястья — тонкие, с торчащими косточками, с дрожащими ниточками пульса. Удержал возле себя. Не позволил.  
Нитка. Дело в нитке — придумала тоже.  
Глупая девчонка, которая ничего не боится, даже гладить по щеке мертвеца.  
«Грейв вышибет мне остатки мозгов и правильно сделает», — мелькнуло у него в голове, когда вместо того, чтобы попробовать высвободиться, она подалась навстречу и неловко попыталась отыскать его губы.  
Он давно, очень давно никого не целовал — не с его обстоятельствами, не с его телом, но это он зачем-то схватил её за руки, не наоборот, и она, кажется, поняла его неправильно.  
Дерьмо, а можно было понять всё _правильно_?!  
Она же, наверное, вообще никогда ни с кем не целовалась.  
Это и отрезвило его окончательно:  
— Послушай, девчонка, — он разжал руки. — Я не должен был…  
— Нет, ничего.  
Мика скользнула в сторону — но не ушла совсем, он ощущал её присутствие.  
— Это я не должна была, — объяснила она.  
— Чего?  
Мика почти невесомо переступила с ноги на ногу — кажется, в смущении, но её почти беззвучное дыхание не сбилось, не прервалось даже на мгновение, когда она наконец-то ответила — и всё испортила:  
— Потому что вам от этого будет хуже, чем мне.  
И сбежала — похоже, он польстил ей, посчитав бесстрашной.  
Ещё пару дней назад Джуджи заорал бы ей в спину: «Засунь жалость себе в задницу!» — и на гитаре РБ жалобно тренькнули бы струны.  
…пару дней назад он вообще не оказался бы в такой ситуации.  
Он закинул на плечо ремень гитары, бесцельно прошёлся взад-вперёд в надежде, что удастся споткнуться обо что-нибудь, на чём можно было бы выместить злость, и наконец шагнул к порогу.  
Гадая, придёт ли она попрощаться.  
Ещё раз, по-настоящему, без соплей.  
Ничего же не было.  
Ничего, за что он мог бы считать себя обязанным: в конце концов, если Мике Асаги хочется целоваться с кем попало, это не его забота.  
Пусть у Грейва голова болит.


End file.
